Espelho, espelho meu
by Teimosa
Summary: Tradução. Sequestrada da biblioteca por James Potter, Lily Evans é colocada de frente para o Espelho de Ojesed e precisa responder uma simples pergunta: que desejo ela vê no espelho?


**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e a história a Procrastinator-starting2moro**.**

**. . . . .**

Essa é uma das melhores one shots do shipper Lily/James que já li e foi escrita pela grande Procrastinator, que não escreve mais fanfics desse shipper, mas que tem grandes histórias registradas na conta dela. Para quem gosta de ler em inglês, passa lá e dá uma olhada: .net/u/692484/Procrastinator-starting2moro.

**. . . . .**

**Espelho, espelho meu.**

Seus olhos se deslocaram para a esquerda, depois à direita, chegando à conclusão de que aquela quietude no ambiente era algo que acontecia apenas em filmes de terror. Infelizmente, a biblioteca de Hogwarts parecia, naquele momento, o cenário perfeito para um filme de terror.

Lily Evans revirou os olhos para si mesma, sem dar atenção à sensação de preocupação que crescia na boca do seu estômago. Mordendo a ponta da pena, ela continuou a refletir sobre as palavras do livro que lia. De repente ela ouviu um rangido alto de passos, fazendo-a saltar de susto e quase enfiando a ponta da pena em uma das narinas. Claro, ninguém estava lá. Mesmo assim, ela se inclinou sobre as pernas de trás da sua cadeira para espiar o corredor.

Muito a seu respeito, a bibliotecária estava longe de ser encontrada a frente de sua mesa de entrada. Lily pensou na pobre mulher ocupada perambulando pela biblioteca, acariciando livros ou recolocando alguns nos seus devidos lugares, em ordem alfabética, uma vez que Sirius Black havia desorganizado toda uma prateleira, logo cedo, por pura travessura.

Ela entrou na biblioteca quando ainda estava vazia e gostava de pensar que ainda estava. No entanto, aquela sensação preocupante no fundo do estômago simplesmente não ia embora. Colocando o cabelo para atrás de sua orelha - força do hábito, especialmente quando ela se sentia desconfortável - seus olhos caíram sobre seu livro novamente. Outro rangido alto, seu coração disparou. Ela virou-se em sua cadeira, segurando a folha do livro, apreensiva, e depois virando a página de forma audível (ela odiava quando as pessoas faziam isso).

"Quem está aí?" ela exigiu.

Como esperado, o causador do rangido não se pronunciou e Lily tinha absoluta certeza de que havia mais alguém porque o tal barulho foi perfeitamente audível. Debatendo se sacava a sua varinha ou não, seu olhar voltou-se para um livro flutuando. Confusa, ela assistiu o livro sendo retirado da prateleira e aberto. As páginas eram folheadas de forma agressiva, antes do livro ser fechado bruscamente e posto na prateleira mais uma vez. Aconteceu de novo com outro livro, mas ao invés de ser colocado na prateleira, ele foi jogado de qualquer forma no chão seguido por um gemido: "Droga!"

"Hm..." Lily estava um pouco confusa com o que ela estava vendo. "Pirraça?" suspeitou Lily. Porém, verdade seja dita, ela sabia que não poderia ter sido o fantasma em questão por este ter preferência por entradas barulhentas. Ele já teria, pelo menos, atirado um livro no meio da sua testa.

Esperando que o livro fosse posto de volta na prateleira, Lily ficou surpresa ao vê-lo sendo chutado pelo chão. No momento em que ela estava prestes exigir do estranho invisível a sua identidade, um pedaço de pano - um capuz, mais especificamente - surgiu do nada e cobriu seus olhos. Ela tentou tira-lo na mesma hora.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" ela gritou.

"Desculpa, Lily."

Imediatamente reconheceu a voz, sua boca franzindo em desagrado.

"P-Potter?" balbuciou. "Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo?"

Ela atirou-se da cadeira, tropeçando cegamente, ainda tentando tirar fora a venda com a ponta dos dedos.

"Tire essa droga de mim, Potter! Potter, o que você - mmhfghmm!"

Uma mão cobriu sua boca e ela gritou contra a palma enquanto se sentia sendo levantada no ar sobre o que ela adivinhou ser ombro de James Potter. Ele carregou Lily para fora da Biblioteca, ambos invisíveis com ajuda da amada capa da invisibilidade de James.

Por alguma razão, Lily não acreditava que James a havia raptado da biblioteca devido ao fato dela ter passado o dia inteiro estudando ali.

Após dez minutos, Lily tinha desistido de gritar com James para que ele a soltasse, emburrada, enquanto James continuava carregando-a por cima do ombro. Ela estava, no entanto, apreciando chutar as pernas dele, sorrindo de satisfação sempre que um de seus pés acertava alguma parte sensível.

"Pare com isso" avisou James depois que ela acertou o seu estômago pela décima vez.

"Onde você está me levando?" ela questionou, ainda com a venda sobre os olhos.

"Espere e verá."

"Espere e verá... espere e verá! Potter, você está praticamente me raptando!" Ela bateu nas costas dele com os punhos. "Isso é sequestro! Me solta!" Ela agarrou o cinto das calças dele e puxou furiosamente. James guinchou com a sensação específica de desconforto que era proveniente de dentro das suas calças. Lily estava a ponto de dar um puxão mais forte.

"Droga- Lily, pare com isso!"

Lily, ignorando seus desejos, deu outro puxão em seu cinto, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Sério, Lily, pare com isso. Espero que saiba que tenho todo o acesso para o seu bumbum nesta posição que estou te segurando agora. Portanto, eu aconselho a deixar meu cinto em paz."

Lily imediatamente soltou o cinto. No entanto, ela voltou a chutar a barriga de James mais uma vez, por pura infantilidade.

"Onde você está me levando, Potter? Potter, estamos perdidos? Você passou por esse mesmo trecho do corredor três vezes, indo e vindo, tenho certeza!"

"Esse é o número exato de vezes para conseguir entrar na Sala Precisa."

Lily não gostou nada daquilo. "A sala do quê? Potter! Potter, me solta agora!"

Ela ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo e se fechando logo depois. Presumiu que tinham entrado em algum espaço novo, desconhecido - a tal "Sala Precisa" que James havia mencionado. Finalmente, ela foi levantada do ombro de James e colocada na posição vertical. Um par de mãos descansou nos quadris de Lily, que supôs de quem elas pertenciam, expulsou-as com tapas, fazendo James rir em resposta. Quando a venda foi tirada dos seus olhos, ela lançou um olhar maligno em direção onde achou que James estava. Para sua surpresa, ele não estava em lugar algum.

"Potter?" Lily girou em um círculo, descobrindo que estava sozinha. Estava louca de raiva por ter sido sequestrada e nem ao menos poder se vingar do seu raptor.

Ela inspecionou a pequena sala. As paredes eram misteriosamente brancas, deixando-a nervosa. Distinguiu uma porta próxima e percebeu que era a saída. Ela caminhou até a porta, estendeu a mão para girar a maçaneta quando de repente algo chamou sua atenção. Olhando para o outro lado da sala, ela descobriu o que identificou ser um espelho.

_Não se distraia, Lily_ disse a si mesma, virando-se novamente para a porta.

No momento em que estava prestes a girar a maçaneta uma segunda vez, ela congelou, sentindo o olhar magnetizado voltar ao espelho. Havia apenas uma coisa estranha mistificadora sobre ele e Lily podia dizer que não era um espelho normal escondido em uma sala tão bizarra. Tomando um último olhar para a porta, a mão dela caiu da maçaneta, completamente absorta pelo espelho. Lentamente, ela fez seu caminho até lá.

Uma vez em frente ao espelho, seus olhos rapidamente focaram uma inscrição no seu topo: _stra erised ehru oyt ube oyt cafru em wohsi_. Sua testa franziu. _O que significava aquilo? Uma linguagem inventada? Um anagrama, talvez?_ Ela teria gasto muito tempo decifrando a mensagem até que seus olhos finalmente focaram o reflexo real.

Um suspiro escapou de sua boca, deu um passo hesitante para trás. O suspiro evoluiu para um guincho ainda mais surpreso quando ela tropeçou de novo em alguém - um James Potter em particular. Ela trombou as costas nele e estremeceu. Uma sensação agradável a invadiu quando ela sentiu as mãos quentes tocar seus ombros e o queixo dele descansar na curva de seu pescoço.

"O que você vê?"

Seu coração batia descompassado e ela tentou se concentrar na pergunta dele, olhando intensamente para o reflexo no espelho.

"O que eu deveria ver?" disse Lily, engolido a saliva. Ela podia sentir o sorriso James contra seu pescoço.

"Esse espelho mostra nada mais nada menos do que os desejos mais profundos, mais desesperados de nossos corações."

Esta descoberta não foi uma boa notícia para os ouvidos de Lily e ela visivelmente alterada, não ousou olhar nos olhos dele. "O-o que _você_ vê?" Lily atirou a pergunta sobre ele, uma tentativa de tirar a atenção para fora de si.

"Eu vejo eu e você."

Lily temia essa resposta.

"Eu vejo eu e você," James continuou baixinho. "casados, com filhos, uma casa grande... eu amando você, e você me amando também..." Finalmente, Lily virou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhá-lo, como se ela o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. "O que você vê?" ele perguntou novamente, um sorriso confiante no rosto.

"Eu vejo..." Ela se virou para olhar o espelho mais uma vez. "Eu vejo..." ela tentou novamente, mas fez uma pausa, sua voz e seu corpo tremendo. "... Eu me vejo como Ministra da Magia." ela respondeu silenciosamente.

Lily podia sentir James endurecer atrás dela, embora uma risada escapou de sua boca logo depois. Lily não entendia qual era a graça.

"Você não vê isso" disse James. Lily estava prestes a responder com muita confiança "Acontece que é isso que eu vejo, sim." e então todos os pensamentos coerentes deixaram seu cérebro, porque James inesperadamente começou a beijar seu pescoço.

"P-Potter" ela corou, envergonhada. Sua respiração ofegante, causada por o que ele estava fazendo com ela. "Potter, que você está fazendo?" ela questionou, mas nem por isso ele parou. Ela ficou rígida, sem saber o que fazer. Soltou um murmuro de satisfação, enquanto ele afastava os lábios do seu pescoço e subia para a boca. Em pouco tempo o beijo se aprofundou e os dois cambalearam para trás, James pressionando Lily contra o espelho.

"Diga que você vê a mesma coisa que eu." Os olhos de James brilhavam enquanto ele traçava a curva do rosto dela com o polegar.

"Eu..." Lily fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dele. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para ele se desculpando. "Sinto muito, mas não vejo."

"Lily..."

James tentou puxá-la, mas ela já estava fazendo seu caminho para a porta, seus passos ecoando alto enquanto atravessava a sala vazia.

"Lily" ele tentou novamente. "Lily, eu sei que você está mentindo."

Ela olhou para James com um sorriso triste. Seus olhos focaram o reflexo do espelho mais uma vez antes de sair da Sala Precisa, deixando James encostado contra o espelho de Ojesed, não querendo que o sabor de Lily Evans escapasse de seus lábios.

Uma vez fora da sala, ela entrou no corredor da tapeçaria, despistando o quadro de Barnabas Barmy. Ela desabou contra a parede, deslizando lentamente até o chão com as costas contra as duras pedras do corredor do castelo, olhando para o teto, forçando para não chorar.

O problema era que ela via aquela mesma imagem todos os dias, nos reflexos das janelas, nas colheres, no olhar dele...

O dilema de tudo isso era que Lily Evans tinha uma réplica do Espelho de Ojesed no interior das suas pálpebras.

**Notas da Tradutora**

Fic reeditada. Vou aproveitar para responder a uma review que pode ser a dúvida de muitos. Não fica explicito o que Lily viu no espelho, no entanto, quando James pergunta o que ela vê, Lily responde "O que eu deveria ver?" e acaba se incriminando. Lembrem da explicação de Dumbledore em A Pedra Filosofal. Ele disse que o homem mais feliz do mundo se olharia no espelho e veria a si mesmo, exatamente como está.

:*s e \o/s,

YabaY.


End file.
